


Mama Scully drabble

by hallwayperson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwayperson/pseuds/hallwayperson
Summary: Short drabble from Maggie's point of view.





	Mama Scully drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble from Maggie's point of view.

The first time had been an accident. She had simply packed the car with food and meals easy to heat up to stock her freezer. There had also been a few books that they had been reading in the book club she attended. She had just wanted to surprise her daughter with home-cooked food and some nice books, which she suspected that her daughter didn’t see much of working the long hours with Fox. Lately, they hadn’t talked much and she knew in her heart they were still on good terms but she couldn’t help but worry. She had never worried much about Melissa. No, Melissa had never planned much and she had gone wherever the wind was blowing. It wasn’t that she hadn’t been determined or strong-willed like Dana; she had just dealt with failure in a more simple way, hadn’t had an eye for it. Dana, however, had let her failures mark her in a sense that had worried her. Time and time again, she had seen her completely in the hands of the darkness surrounding her without letting anyone in. Except for one person. And that’s how her habit of snooping on her daughter, her only alive daughter, had happened.

She had packed the car and gone to see her. Before getting out of the car, she had noticed two shadows almost dancing towards her daughter’s building. There had been no doubt about who it was and she had been locked in position. When they had stepped into the light at the door she had been smiling and he had looked at her daughter with the kind of smile that had made her like Fox from the first instance. An unruly lock of hair had been tucked behind her ear as he had given her a quick peck on her lips before leaving. It had made her feel infinitely better to witness this little private moment not meant for her to see and it had made her feel lighter. She had waited a few minutes to leave the car to go see her daughter and deliver the food. After a cup of tea she had been back in her car feeling more at ease. Her daughter was okay. Of course she was.

She couldn’t help but loathe herself a bit for spying on her daughter like this. It wasn’t like her. The women in the book club could be a handful, excluding her when conversation happened to be about the absurd height of the hedge in a neighbor’s garden. They were all nice, and she enjoyed the book club, but this, seeing Dana and Fox, and their simple displays of affection  was the exact little diversion she needed to get through long days. She had always worried that her headstrong little girl wouldn’t get to where she wanted to be but the feeling had increasingly started to evaporate as she had witnessed her daughter with him. 

How right some people could be for each other, she thought, and let herself be encapsulated by memories of her late husband.


End file.
